expendablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean-Claude Van Damme
Jean-Claude Van Damme is a Belgian martial artist, director and actor who plays Jean Vilain in The Expendables 2. Career (often abbreviated as JCVD), is a Belgian martial artist and actor. He is best known for his martial arts movies including: Bloodsport (1988), Kickboxer (1989), Universal Soldier (1992), Hard Target (1993), Street Fighter (1994), Timecop (1994) and Sudden Death (1995). He began martial arts at the age of ten. He joined the National Center for Karate in Belgium when he was eleven. He didn't move to America until 1982, when he was twenty-two, after he had already established himself as a martial artist in Belgium. He had a small part in the film, Missing in Action (a movie with Chuck Norris). After the The Expendables 2 his carreer got a boost and he started making more movies. Filmography Movies *''Monaco Forever'' (1984) as Gay Karate Man *''Breakin''' (1984) as Spectator in First Dance Sequence (Uncredited) *''No Retreat, No Surrender'' (1986) as Ivan Krushensky *''Bloodsport'' (1988) as Frank Dux (NOTE: First work with Bolo Yeung). *''Black Eagle'' (1988) as Andrei *''Cyborg'' (1989) as Gibson Rickenbacker *''Kickboxer'' (1989) as Kurt Sloane *''Death Warrant'' (1990) as Louis Burke *''Lionheart'' (1990) as Lyon Gaultier *''Double Impact'' (1991) as Alex Wagner/Chad Wagner (NOTE: Second work with Bolo Yeung). *''Universal Soldier'' (1992) as Luc Deveraux/GR44 (NOTE: First work with Dolph Lundgren). *''Last Action Hero'' (1993) as Himself (Cameo) *''Nowhere to Run'' (1993) as Sam Gillen *''Hard Target'' (1993) as Chance Boudreaux *''Timecop'' (1994) as Max Walker (Dual role) *''Street Fighter'' (1994) as Colonel William F. Guile *''Sudden Death'' (1995) as Darren McCord *''Maximum Risk'' (1996) as Alain Moreau/Mikhail Suverov *''The Quest'' (1996) as Christopher Dubois *''Double Team'' (1997) as Jack Quinn *''Knock Off'' (1998) as Marcus Ray *''Legionnaire'' (1998) as Alain Lefevre *''Universal Soldier: The Return'' (1999) as Luc Deveraux *''Inferno'' (1999) as Eddie Lomax *''The Order'' (2001) as Rudy Cafmeyer/Charles Le Vaillant *''Replicant'' (2001) as Edward "The Torch" Garrotte/Replicant *''Derailed'' (2002) as Jacques Kristoff *''In Hell'' (2003) as Kyle LeBlanc *''Wake of Death'' (2004) as Ben Archer *''Narco (2004)'' as Jean's ghost by Lenny *''The Hard Corps'' (2006) as Phillip Sauvage *''Second in Command'' (2006) as Sam Keenan *''The Exam'' (2006) as Charles *''Until Death'' (2007) as Anthony Stowe *''The Shepherd: Border Patrol'' (2008) as Jack Robideaux (NOTE: First work with Scott Adkins). *''JCVD'' (2008) as JCVD *''Universal Soldier: Regeneration'' (2010) as Luc Deveraux (NOTE: Second work with Dolph Lundgren & First work with Andrei Arlovski.). *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) as Master Croc (Voice Acting Only) *''Assassination Games'' (2011) as Vincent Brazil (NOTE: Second work with Scott Adkins). *''Beur sur la ville'' (2011) as Colonel Merot *''Rzhevskiy vs. Napoleon'' (2012) as Himself *''Dragon Eyes'' (2012) as Jean-Luis Tiano (NOTE: First work with Cung Le and Peter Weller). *''The Expendables 2'' (2012) as Jean Vilain (NOTE: Third work with Scott Adkins and Dolph Lundgren). *''Universal Soldier: Day of Reckoning'' (2012) as Luc Deveraux (NOTE: Fourth work with Scott Adkins and Dolph Lundgren and Second work with Andrei Arlovski). *''Six Bullets'' (2012) as Samson Gaul *''U.F.O.'' (2012) as George *''Welcome to the Jungle'' (2013) as Storm Rotchild *''Enemies Closer'' (2013) as Xander *''Swelter'' (2014) as Stillman Television *''Friends'' (1996) as Himself "The One After the Superbowl" (Season 2, Episode 12–13) *''Las Vegas'' (2004) as Himself "Die Fast, Die Furious" (Season 1, Episode 15) *''Robot Chicken'' (2009) as Himself / Count Dracula / Rhett Butler "Maurice Was Caught" (Season 4, Episode 12) *''Jean Claude Van Damme: Behind Closed Doors'' (2011) as Himself "(Season 1, 8 Episodes)" *''Les Anges Gardiens'' (2011) as Himself "(Season 1, (20 Episodes)" Music Video *"Body Count's in the House" by Body Count *"Time Won't Let Me" by The Smithereens *"Straight to My Feet" by MC Hammer featuring Deion Sanders *"Something There" by Chage and Aska *"Crush 'Em" by Megadeth *"Kiss My Eyes" by Bob Sinclar *"Ya Lyublyu Ego" by Iryna Bilyk and Olga Gorbacheva Games *''Street Fighter: The Movie (arcade game)'' (1995) as Colonel Guile *''Street Fighter: The Movie (home video game)'' (1995) as Colonel Guile Feud with Steven Seagal Jean-Claude Van Damme has had a feud with fellow actor Steven Seagal. Since then many fans wanted to see the fight. It was speculated that they would both appear in The Expendables 2 but that did not happen. Now Seagal and Van Damme are both speculated to appear in The Expendables 4. The Feud *In 1997, during a party by Sylvester Stallone in Miami, Van Damme stated that he could kick his ass at any time and he wanted to fight in the nearby garden. Later, Van Damme followed Seagal to a nightclub and challenged him again. The fight never occured as indicated by Stallone who foresaw the earlier fight. *In an interview Seagal talks with the interviewer about the fact that he and Van Dame both had a martial arts backround before their acting carreer. Seagal states that: it is just a matter of opinion that he was a champion anywhere. *In an interview about the Expendables 2, Van Damme stated that he would love to see Steven Seagal as a villain in The Expendables 3 but that he would have to lose some weight. *Seagal stated that a fight between him and Van Damme would be like squashing an ant. Popular media *Mad TV used the feud for a sketch. *Chanel Five used the feud for a commercial. In this commercial footage from different Seagal and Van Damme movies is used to make it look like they are fighting. The commercial is about a Van Damme vs Seagal weekend. http://www.bubblews.com/news/61759-the-day-that-van-damme-was-tired-of-seagal-steven Videos Van Damme - Good words about Steven Seagal Expendables 3 part 1 Van Damme - Good words about Steven Seagal Expendables 3 part 2 Steven Seagal and Van Damme Seagal Fighting Van Damme would be like squashing an ant Category:Cast Category:Expendables 2 actors Category:Original casting ideas Category:Actors with an on-screen body count